Life in care
by Olivia1995
Summary: New girl arrives at Elm tree house and is nervous. Will she fit in? Will Elektra and Sapphire ever stop fighting? Set in Series 2 of TBR
1. Chapter 1

**Life in care**

One

**A/N: First ever Tracy beaker fanfic. Decided to do because i was bored. will probably follow the story of this years series of tracy beaker returns so if anyone leaves they will leave in this.**

Summer stood staring at the hard polished doors. To her it was just another care home but it had to be better than the last one, Burnywood, which was responsible for the great black/purple eye and the broken rib. She knocked while her social care worker got out her bags. The door was opened by a girl who was slightly shorter than summer with bark brown hair.

"Can I help?" the girl asked. Summer nodded. Her social worker walked up behind her.

"We're here to see Mike, Tracy if you want to tell him the new girls here," Summer's care worker told her. Tracy nodded and went to get Mike. Summer followed her into the house. It was a big building with a piano opposite the stairs. There were two girls shouting at each other on the stairs.

"This is all your fault Elektra," the taller of the two screamed.

"No way Sapph, this is so your fault." The other one said as she followed the first one up the stairs. Mike came up to her.

"Summer, isn't it? Mike Milligan head care worker here, do you want to come in?" Mike asked directing her to the office. Summer followed him into the room. She looked around. It was small and welcoming, she relaxed a little. Mike and her care worker sorted out the paperwork and then Mike turned to her. "Shall we go and met everyone?" Summer nodded. She was led into the kitchen. It was a big space and 9 kids were sitting around (or on in some cases) it. They looked up when she entered and stared. Summer shifted her feet uncomfortably. Mike nodded at her to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Summer. Who are you?" she said with a slight welsh lilt to her voice. The girl nearest her answered first.

"I'm Tee, this is my brother Johnny. Over there is Toby, Harry, Liam and Frank. Carmen, Gus and Carmen's friend Lily who isn't a resident but is here nearly all the time over here." Tee said pointing at everyone as she spoke. Lily threw a cushion at her.

"Hey, I might not live here anymore but I'm just as important as you lot if she's living here," Lily replied. "Hi Summer, hope you like it here. It's a great place. I love your hair by the way." Summer beamed, she was proud of her bright purple, shoulder length hair that fell in waves. After this everyone started clamouring and shouting and introducing themselves and for the second time in her life Summer thought she had found somewhere she belonged.

**So there we are, hope you enjoy it. Should warn you i am rubbish at updating but will try my best. please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Summer looked around her attic bedroom. It was all they had as all the other rooms were full but they had at least cleaned it and cleared half the room of the stuff that had been up there, put in a bed, wardrobe and chest of drawers and hung a butterfly beaded curtain up to separate the two halves of the attic. Her bed was beneath the window and she had to cross through the 'junk' to get to the stairs down from the attic. Tracy put her suitcase on her bed. "I know it's not the best room in the house or particularly nice but you can paint your half of the attic whatever colour you like and make it your own and it gave us an excuse to sort out the stuff in the attic. We are still chucking things out so for the next three days expect us up here quite bit." She pointed to the junk piled up in a corner of the attic. There was 18 boxes full of stuff. "there will be more room after. When you know what colour you want your room come and tell us and we'll buy the paint, curtains and things you need to sort it out." Tracy continued. She left the girl to it. Summer sat down on her bed. It was big. She might only have half the attic to herself but it was still bigger than some of the bedrooms the others had. She unpacked her stuff, which was neatly folded, and put it in the wardrobe or chest of drawers.

She lay on her bed and thought. "Blue," she murmured. "I think blue walls with purple curtains and bedding will go well together." Just then there was a knock on the door and Carmen popped her head round the door.

"Hey Summer, you alright? What do you think?" Carmen asked sweeping her arm around the room and hitting Summer on her broken rib. Summer gasped in pain. She grabbed her side and felt it tenderly. No extra damage had been done. Carmen apologised and looked at her strangely "there's no need to be overdramatic," she said, "I only tapped you."

Summer shook her head. "It's not that, just I have a broken rib and you just hit it and it's really painful. But other than that I'm fine and I love my room. Its sweet and my own." Carmen bit her lip and opened her mouth to apologise again before Summer cut in, "Don't, it's not your fault. You didn't know about it." Carmen smiled weakly.

"Are you going to come down, everyone's dying to know about you? Where you used to live, why you are here, more about you, you know the basics," Carmen asked. Summer shook her head and followed the enthusiastic girl downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Summer was sat at the head of the kitchen table with eleven pairs of children's eyes on her, a pair of glass eyes and three adult pairs. She took a deep breath. Tee asked the first question.

"How old are you?"

"15," Summer replied. "I've just turned 15 in October."

"How long have you been in care?" Carmen asked.

"2 years. Just over. I got sent into care the day after my 13th birthday."

"Why?" Johnny queried.

"My mum drowned trying to save my younger sister Ophelia who had fallen in a lake and couldn't swim. Neither of them survived and I then had to watch as my 3 year old brother cried for her, broke free from my grip, ran into the water and drowned as well. My dad has never been on the scene."Summer answered that terrible day coming back to her.

_She could see Ophelia struggling against the water. She stepped forward but her mum was already running to the water's edge. Her mum jumped and swam swiftly to Ophelia. Ophelia went completely under the water and her mum dived under to get her. They came up but Ophelia wasn't breathing and it was clear she had died. The weight of Ophelia was dragging her mum under. They disappeared. She grabbed hold of Jamie to stop him from running after but he started crying and bit her before breaking free and running into the water._

Summer's blue eyes went cloudy and everyone could see she was thinking. Tee looked at Summer and thought, 'She's so brave. All her family in one day. She must have been through hell.' Tee then asked, "So then, what happened? Did they send you to care straight away or try and find your dad?"

"Straight to care, they sent me to Burnywood and I've stayed there ever since. At least until I got pushed out a window on the second floor and broke my rib. Reason for the black eye too," Summer said snapping out of her reverie and pointing to her eye.

"What are you like? Describe yourself. Also where do you go to school? What's your favourite colour and food? And what do you look for in a friend?" Gus asked holding his pencil over his notebook ready to write down the answers.

Summer giggled at the sight of him. "I'm cheeky, hard-working, well-behaved according to my school report, love to have fun and a laugh and I'm caring and trustworthy. I always look out for my friends and stick up for them. I'm also a Buddhist which is unusual because no one in my family ever was. I go to school at the local school with Elektra and Sapphire. They are in the year below me but I recognised you the moment I saw you. My favourite colour is... I have two purple, obviously," Summer said twirling a strand of purple hair, "and turquoise blue. I love pizza and fruit. My friends are people I can trust, who understand me, aren't judgemental, enjoy the same music and things as me and are always up for fun. I also count all of you as my friends because I don't make judgements of you and considering we have to live together for the next year I don't' want to start any arguments or upset anyone." Summer looked at everyone while she said that and each person knew she meant every word. Tracy walked up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Any ideas about colour schemes for your room?" she asked. Summer nodded. "Remember you need to decide on wall colour, curtain colour, carpet colour and bedding colour because at the moment it's all wood and needs doing up." Summer nodded again.

"Blue walls with purple carpet, curtains and bedding. Then it will go with the rest of my stuff because most of its blue." Summer told her. Tracy nodded approvingly.

"I think that sounds good and achievable."


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Summer was sat with Harry on her lap in the lounge watching Liam and Frank play pool. Tee was hovering behind her. Tee tapped her on the shoulder and she turned her head to her direction, smiled encouragingly.

"hey Tee, did you want something?" Summer asked. Tee nodded and sat down next to her. Sapphire strolled across the room to the computer and harry jumped of Summer and ran after her. Summer shifted her weight and waited for Tee to talk.

"What's it like? I mean to not have family around?" Tee asked finally. She had always wondered but didn't feel like asking Liam, Elektra, Toby, Gus or Harry. Mainly because Liam would just say he liked it, Elektra wouldn't talk about her past so no one knows if she still has family, Toby's family were lost in a car crash as well as his foster family so wouldn't want to talk about it, Gus was always hard to talk to as he just questioned everything and harry didn't know any different from living in care.

Summer stared at Tee before taking a deep breath. "In some ways it's great. I mean I get to live with people of my own age, make new friends, I would probably have more lenience and more time to do what I want to do as well as curfew being higher than it would have been at my house. But in other ways it's horrible. You are constantly relieving that day, you feel guilty and in my case you feel like you could have stopped it, you miss them and you can't ever forget them, and it makes you think about what could have been done to have a better relationship with them or what life would have been like." Summer told her sadly. "My turn to ask a question now. If you weren't in care what would you do with your spare time, like would take up a club?"

Tee nodded, "definitely. I would go to art classes outside of school but you have to pay for them. I would be able to afford to buy material to make things." Tee smiled happily. "but I can't not in care. There's not enough money. Only Gus can do something because the government pay for him to play piano."

Summer agreed and made a mental note 'Art – Tee'. Tracy walked in carrying the food shopping. She looked at Summer.

"Ready to go buy the paint and pick up your curtains and bedding for your room? The carpet is being put in now as you know," Tracy asked. Summer nodded, picked up her bag and walked out the room with Tracy.

Tee sat with Johnny watching TV when she asked "What would you do in your spare time Johnny if you weren't in care? Like would you take up a club?" Johnny looked at her.

"Yes, probably. What's brought this on Tee?" he replied. Tee looked at him.

"Something Summer asked me earlier. But what would you take up?" Tee continued questioning.

Johnny sighed, "Some sport club like football or cricket." Liam leaned over the top of the sofa.

"They are good sports. I'd take up football definitely. What about you Frank?" Liam asked his mate.

"Football definitely," Frank replied. Summer was stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Tracy and heard what the boys had replied. Again she made a mental note 'Johnny, Frank and Liam – football; Tee – art." Tracy came out the office and Summer ran towards her and out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Summer was busy painting the walls bright turquoise blue when Carmen came in behind her and sat on the purple bed. Summer realised something was up. She sighed and put down her paintbrush, she had done about 12cm of wall. She sat next to Carmen on the bed and waited.

"Everyone's talking about life if we didn't live in care. What clubs they would do and things like that. It made me realise what I lost when my mum came to take me to Spain and then changed her mind," Summer put her arm around Carmen.

"Sometimes Carmen life can take unexpected turns and things can happen that you don't think will. I know Mike is trying to get some funding to send everyone to a club of some sort so maybe it will work out. Though seeing as you have mentioned it what club would you do?" Summer asked.

Carmen thought for a moment, "dance lessons definitely. Then I would be able to show off to Lily all my amazing moves." She giggled. Summer smiled and added it to her mental note which was slowly getting longer. Carmen offered to help paint but Summer denied her offer and got back on with it as Carmen left.

Just as Summer was finishing her painting and was just hanging up her curtains, Harry and Sapphire came in followed by Elektra. Elektra went to rummage in the bags for something and Sapphire brought Harry in to see Summer. She looked around the room, apart from the skirting board which needed painting purple the room was looking a lot better. "Nice colour," Sapphire said pointing at the walls. Summer smiled as Elektra moaned in frustration.

"Why can't you find things in this place?" she shouted in her frustration.

"What's up Elektra?" Summer asked. Elektra walked into her room.

"Mike said there was a guitar up her somewhere. I want to learn but I need to find the guitar and then teach myself. But I can't find it anywhere," Elektra sighed. Summer shrugged.

"It should be over there somewhere," she replied as Jeff climbed up her arm. Summer's eyes widened as she turned to Harry. "Hey Jeff, hi Harry. How are you? You good?" Jeff and Harry both nodded. "That's good. What activities do you like doing seeing as everyone seems to be talking about interests today?"

Harry sat looking thoughtfully, "I like giraffes and I like art. I'm quite good at drawing." He continued. Summer looked at Sapphire. She nodded her head.

"He is actually, at least for someone so young. I like art too as you know and photography," Sapphire told her. She nodded and picked Harry up and took him down the stairs.

She put Harry down at the bottom of the stairs because she had just seen Toby. "I need to have a word with Toby," she said chasing after him. "Toby, wait," she called. He slowed down and she caught up with him. They went outside.

"What do you want Summer?" he asked. She grimaced. 'This is going to be harder than I thought' she thought.

"What do you like doing Toby? Other than read comics?" she asked.

Toby looked at her suspiciously. "Paint models, why?" he answered.

"No-reason," she said shrugging before running into the house and logging on to the computer.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

It was two in the morning. Not a sound could be heard. Summer slid out of bed and put on her trainers, skirt and jumper. She crept out her room hoping the stairs wouldn't creak. They didn't and as she walked past the night duty room where Gina was sleeping she stopped to listen for noise. No one else was awake so she carried on downstairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she realised she would need the key to get out and went into the kitchen to grab it. She unlocked the front door and snuck out. As soon as she was out the gate Summer ran as fast as she could back to her old house. As she pounded down the street she thought 'I'm not leaving, I'm just getting something without permission. I'm not breaking any rules.' Her house was nearer to Elm Tree than it ever had been to Burnywood but she supposed until there had been room at Elm Tree they couldn't take her in. She picked up her pace as she took a left turn down an alleyway. She was glad she had brought a torch as a drunken man was sleeping in the alley and she didn't want to disturb him. She emerged at the end of the alley and looked around. It was a familiar road near the park so she turned right and headed to the park.

The gate creaked as she pushed it opened and she entered the park. She looked around. Nothing had changed since the last time she had been there. The day her family had drowned. She moved slowly through the park, scared of what she might see next, scared of the lake in the centre. She turned the corner and gasped. There on the side of the water's edge was loads of fresh flowers. Summer walked up to them and read one of the messages. They were for her family. She sat back on her heels and breathed in deeply. This was the spot where had family had drowned and she'd dragged them out on to. She read all the messages and it made her remember how much her family meant to her and the community. Summer sat and cried.

Ten minutes later she stood up, brushed her tears away and told herself that she had to hurry up before someone realised she was missing. She carried on running, past the flowers and up the hill. On the top of the hill were seven houses, all perfectly painted white, with green lawns cut to a specific length. She looked at the houses and thought 'I'd forgotten how big each house was. It's like twice the size of Elm Tree.' She walked up to middle house and held the gate. She sighed as she pushed it open and walked up the drive. It was still perfect, someone had obviously been looking after it for her. The walls were still white, the lawn a certain length, the windows pristine. She strode up to her front door, pulled out her key and opened the door. She stepped inside and was overwhelmed with the smell of her mum's perfume that still lingered. This was her home and now it was empty.

She climbed the stairs and pulled down the trapdoor for the attic. She carried on climbing until she reached the top. Summer found what she was looking for quickly, stuffed at the back of the attic with all the other stuff her dad had left behind when he abandoned her mum before she was born. She picked it up and carried it back down the stairs. As she closed the attic she looked at the nine rooms around her. Directly in front was her room, two doors to the left was Ophelia's room with her mum's room opposite that and her brother Jamie's next to that. The other five rooms weren't so important to her. She left the object she'd found at the top of the stairs and opened the door to her room. It was empty except for the bed, curtains, empty bookcase, wardrobe and chest of drawers and canvas exactly where she had left them two and a half years ago. She closed the door and turned around and went into her mother's room.

It was exactly as she remembered it. The bed, the clothes strewn across the floor from where her mum had tried to decided what to were, the paintings on the wall. She sat on the bed and looked around. The connection Summer had once felt with this room was gone. It didn't feel lived in or like her home anymore. It smelt like her mum had, it looked the same, it had the same lived in look but it just didn't feel like home. She closed the door on her mother's room and went into her brother's. It was a mess. The books all over the floor, the clothes thrown out of the wardrobe, the unmade bed that was typical of her brother. She picked up the teddy that had fallen on the floor. It was a cream bunny that Summer had given him when he had been born. It had been his favourite.

_Jamie was sat in the car next to Ophelia, crying. He'd lost his bunny and was upset about it. Summer had gone to look in the shops while their mum put the shopping away. Summer came running up to the car. "Look what I've found," Summer said waving the bunny in front of Jamie. He grabbed it and pulled it close to him before snuggling down to sleep. Summer smiled affectionately. She climbed in the car and they drove home._

She burst into tears as she held it close to her, feeling comforted by it. She left Jamie's room with the bunny and walked into Ophelia's room. It was bright pink and Summer remembered the summer she and five year old Ophelia had painted it.

_Summer was eleven and was holding the paint can in front of her. She was reading the instructions of use. Apply sparingly. She turned to Ophelia, the sun reflecting off Ophelia's blonde hair. "Are you sure you want it pink because we can't change it once we are done until your eleven?" Summer had asked, flicking her then blue hair behind her ear. Ophelia nodded and brought over her paintbrush as Jamie crawled in. Summer picked him up and put him on the bed with his bunny and told him to stay there until they had finished. Ophelia and Summer had spent three hours painting that room and Jamie had watched them, contentedly playing with his bunny. Their mother walked in behind them her blonde hair also shining. She looked around and smiled approvingly._

Summer looked at the part of the wall where they had signed their names in purple paint as the artists and was overcome by tears for the third time that night. Summer picked up the painting from the floor by her feet that Ophelia had done; of her and Jamie and Summer. She held it up and took it out of her room. Summer picked up the object from the top of the stairs and ran down them. She locked the door and ran all the way back to Elm Tree.

It was four when she arrived back, everyone was still asleep and Summer was able to sneak up to her room without anyone seeing her or so she thought.

Harry

Harry was standing outside his room when he heard a noise. Summer was creeping back into her room. She was carrying three things and had been fully dressed. Jeff whispered in his ear, "She's obviously been out." Harry agreed and turned back into his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Summer reawoke at seven thirty, had a shower – lost all the purple hair dye revealing brown hair, got dressed and went downstairs. She got to the bottom of the stairs at the same time as the post arrived. "Can you get that please?" called Mike from the office. Summer smiled to herself and picked up the post. She skimmed through all the letters before finding what she was looking for at the bottom. She took the letters into the office.

"Here Mike. There's a letter for each of the others shall I give them to them?" Summer asked handing over the letters. Mike looked up. He shook his head.

"Not yet, let me read the rest and see if it explains what the letters are about otherwise I will have to open them." Mike said opening the first of his letters. Summer stood patiently waiting twirling a brown lock of hair. He exclaimed suddenly and Summer looked up. He nodded his head. "Yes you can Summer," Mike told her. She picked up the letters and took them into the kitchen where the others were sitting eating breakfast. Tracy was leaning over the worktop in the middle of the kitchen. Tracy smiled at Summer when she walked in and handed her a plate of toast. Summer took the toast put it in the only available space on the table next to Elektra, handed out the letters and put some jam on her toast. Tee opened her letter first, she read it quickly and smiled happily. The others looked at how pleased Tee was and opened their own letters. After they had all read them Elektra started talking.

"Now, I can guess what yours say but I don't have a guitar, I can't go to these lessons. What about you lot, what are you doing?"Elektra asked.

At the same time three called out "art", one said "dance", another said "model painting", three boys replied with "football" and Gus said "piano on a Saturday." Elektra saw Summer sneak out of the kitchen and wondered what she was up to.

Summer went up to her room, picked up the object from that night and took it down only to be met with Mike, Tracy and Gina waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Summer smiled sweetly. They just looked at her. She hung her head and walked into the office assuming she was in trouble.

"You did this, didn't you?" Mike said waving the letter explaining about the clubs the others were being given the opportunity to go to. Summer nodded.

"I paid for it with the money in my bank. Each one is enrolled in the club until their 16, so four/five months for Sapphire and about a year for Elektra. There's enough for them to go, me to do my performing arts school and to go to university as well as renting a flat for the time I'm there," Summer explained.

Mike shook his head. "You can't do this," he exclaimed.

"I can. It's not fair that just because they are in care they can't do things they want to do. I'm doing this because I care and because they are young and need to get out and experience things. Clubs are a great way of doing that," Summer replied. Mike sighed.

Gina held her hand up, "Listen mike, you said yourself they need to do more things. Summer is offering to pay and give them that opportunity. Let her as long as she is sure she wants to." Summer nodded.

"This is what I want, but I don't want them to know it's me that's paying." Tracy smiled.

"They already know it's you. After you asked them yesterday and left this morning they put two and two together," Tracy told her. Summer sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Here Elektra, I remember it being in my attic at home, so I went and got it last night," Summer muttered as she sat down. She saw mike raise his eyebrows, "Yes Mike, I did go out last night. Actually it was this morning but same thing." Elektra stared at the guitar.

"But... don't you want it?" Elektra asked. Summer shook her head. "Why not?"

"It belonged to my dad and he left before I was born. I hate him. I don't want a reminder of him." Elektra hugged her. Summer's eyes widened but hugged her back. "Come on shouldn't we be getting to school?"


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

It was the first time Summer had sat in the car with all the others on the way to school. She looked out the window and recognised some of the surroundings they were driving past. The car came to a stop and Summer looked up at the first school. It was a small primary school and Harry, with Jeff tucked in his bag, and Tee got out quickly and waited outside the car. Summer wondered what they were waiting for. 23 seconds, precisely, later Gus got out. She smiled to herself and realised they must have arrived earlier than normal for Gus to get out at that point. The door closed and the car set of again. The next time the car stopped it was outside a secondary school that wasn't familiar to her. At this stop Carmen, Toby, Johnny, Liam and Frank all got out. Carmen ran over to Lily who Summer had spotted sitting on a bench in the playground. Mike drove off again and talked to Sapphire about the positives and negatives of music. Summer just daydreamed. Elektra punched her in the ribs. Summer looked at her.

"Look, I know I tease you at school but can I keep it up? My friends would hate it if I suddenly stood up for you after something I called you last week." Elektra asked. Summer raised her eyebrows. "You don't want to know."

Sapphire looked at Summer and said "She called you some very rude names which I probably shouldn't repeat in front of Mike so she doesn't get in trouble. She also said that she hated you so much she could kill you if you came near her." Sapphire smiled sweetly at Elektra. "Changed her tune now hasn't she?" Summer giggled.

"It's fine. My friends would probably be more scared of you if you were sticking up for me than beating me up," Summer replied. Elektra looked stunned.

"Am I that bad?" she asked. Sapphire, Summer and Mike all nodded. Elektra sighed and jumped out the car with Sapphire. Summer left it two minutes before getting out the other side and joining the group of people that were walking into school, trying to blend in.

A girl with blonde hair ran up to Summer. "Hey Summer, how's the new care home?" Chloe, her best friend asked looking at Elektra and her gang on the other side of the playground.

"It's alright. The kids are lovely. A lot better than Burnywood. Except for the fact that I live in the same care home as Elektra," Summer replied to Chloe. Chloe's eyes widened but before she could say anything the bell went and all the children ran into school to go to their lockers.

***7 hours later***

The school bell rung. Summer ran out of Maths and bumped into Sapphire in the corridor. "We're walking back," she said holding up her phone and a text from Mike saying the car had broken down on the way back from school that morning. "And we need to pick up Tee, Gus and Harry from primary school. The others can make their own way back."

Summer nodded. "Alright, let me just get my homework. And what about Elektra?"Summer walked down the corridor with Sapphire on her tail.

"We had an argument at lunch about it. Elektra doesn't want to be seen with us she suggested that we go alone. So I kicked her in the ribs and she hit me back. She's gone to the nurse and definitely won't be coming with us, after that." Sapphire replied. Summer rolled her eyes.

"You two are always arguing. You should stop. It's not good for you, either of you," Summer replied slamming her locker shut and following Sapphire out the gates. Summer looked at her watch. "Shouldn't we hurry up, or Gus will wonder where Mike is and will have freak out if we aren't there on time to get him." Sapphire nodded and ran down the road. Summer picked up the pace.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

Summer ran up to the school gates to find Tee holding Harry's hand, who had Jeff in his other hand. She looked round the playground she couldn't see Gus anywhere. "Where's Gus?" Summer asked Tee. Tee looked around and then at her watch.

"He is over there, right about... now," she said pointing to the school doors. Summer looked at the door. There stood Gus. His eyes widened but he didn't seem shocked. He picked up his piano bag with his music in and walked over to them.

"Come on," he said slightly annoyed. "We have 23 minutes and 16 seconds to get home before my whole evening is ruined because I can't do piano." Summer bit her lip and looked at her watch. She then glanced at Sapphire.

"In that case we had better run or we won't make it," she bent down and Harry climbed on her back. Summer picked up Sapphire's bag, slung it over her other shoulder that didn't have her bag on and started running down the street with Tee on one side of her and Gus on the other. Sapphire and Harry followed them.

"I'll carry him some of the way if you want," Summer told sapphire over her shoulder. Sapphire smiled at her. Then gasped.

"Haven't we got that art workshop today?" Sapphire asked Tee. Tee looked shocked and nodded.

"It's in half an hour and we won't get there if we go home," Tee replied.

They stopped running. "How about you three go and I'll take Gus back home? I'll tell Mike where you've gone. If Tee will carry your bag as well," Summer suggested. They all agreed that it was a good idea and went their separate ways. Gus and Summer carried on running back to Elm Tree house.

_Gus's POV_

_Summer and I were running down the street. There was 11 minutes and 14 seconds before I had to start my piano practice. 13 seconds, 12 seconds, 11 seconds... Summer smiled at me and I smiled back. She was very friendly. I started to recognise the area and realised we were only a short way from Elm Tree. As we arrived, the door opened and Carmen stood there. She smiled at us and let us pass before going and sitting under the tree. I took my bag into the kitchen and explained the situation to Mike. "Sapphire, Harry and Tee have their first art workshop this evening thanks to Summer, paying for them to go so they have gone to the workshop and will walk back from that later. Summer and I ran from my school to here so I would be back in time for piano practise," I explained. Mike sat down and looked at me, summer picked up a biscuit and bit into it._

"_Thanks Gus," Mike told me. "Thanks Summer for bringing him back and for the lessons for the kids."_

Summer bit into the pink panther and sat down next to Liam who was smiling at Gus's explanation of what had happened since school had finished. He elbowed her. "Couldn't you have explained that?" he asked jokingly. Summer nodded.

"And with less words," she replied.

**A/N: Gus is hard to write as but I hope I have done it alright. Had some help from my cousin who has asperger syndrome so it should show how it is like to have it. Also anything in italics is either someone else's point of view or a memory of summer's. Summer's POV or the storytelling will be in normal.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

Summer was plaiting Carmen's hair when Tee, Harry and Sapphire arrived home from the art workshop. Tee came into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to Carmen whilst Summer carried on plaiting. "Was it good?" Summer asked when Sapphire and Harry had entered as well. Harry nodded.

"I painted Jeff, look," he cried holding up the picture he was carrying. Summer looked at it. It was a perfect representation of Jeff.

"Did you draw the outline Harry?" Summer inquired. Harry nodded again.

"Yeah, they taught me how to draw giraffes," he replied. Summer then tied Carmen's hair, walked round the sofa and sat down. Harry jumped on top of her lap. She then looked at Sapphire.

"Yeah, it was cool," Sapphire told Summer, more interested in her phone. "They helped me to improve my drawing. Thanks Summer."

When Tee was sure Sapphire had finished she said, "It was great. I made some new friends and everything. Look what I made," she pulled out a turtle origami.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed it," Summer replied. Gina came in and Harry ran over to her and hugged her.

"Hello Harry. Are you and Jeff hungry?" Gina asked. Harry nodded. "That's good because its dinner." She shouted that last word and footsteps could be heard thundering down the stairs and everyone in the living room jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Summer picked up some of the plates on the worktop and put them on the table. Elektra, who had just come into the kitchen behind her, helped her and picked up some other plates. When everyone was sitting down they started.

Gus looked around. "Where's Tracy?" he asked. Everyone looked around.

"Tracy!" Gina shouted into Summer and Liam's ears as they were sitting on either side of her. Summer exchanged a grimace of pain with Liam who winked and rubbed his ear. Tracy strolled in and leaned against the worktop in the kitchen.

"Yes?" she asked. Gina pointed at dinner. "I'm not eating remember. I'm going out for a meal tonight when I leave here."

All the kids said "ooohh." "Who's it with?" Toby asked. Tracy smiled at him.

"Guess," she said. All the kids exchanged a knowing look except Summer, who didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Tracy's going out with Seth, Tracy's going out with Seth," Carmen and Tee chanted. Tracy just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, alright I am." She replied. She saw Summer's confused look and explained, "He was Toby's ex social worker and we got on well. Then he quit social work and went on tour with his band. He's back down here for three days." Summer smiled.

"I understand," she said relaxed. Tracy turned away and started doing the washing up while everyone else ate up.

_Liam's POV_

_**4 hours later**_

_I was sitting in the living room, next to Summer when the door went. It was the end of Tracy's shift so everyone worked out who was at the door. There was a crush to get to the door but being the quickest and nimblest I got there first and was out in the hallway watching as Tracy opened the door. Summer appeared at my side with Harry on her back. I looked at her and smiled. Seth walked in._

"_Hey Tracy, hey you lot," he called to us, seeing us standing and watching. He looked at Summer. "You must be the new girl. Hi, I'm Seth." Summer nodded and smiled._

"_Hi, I'm Summer," she replied. Seth turned to Tracy._

"_You ready?" he asked. She nodded._

"_See you tomorrow, kids," she told us. She wrapped her arm around Seth and walked out amid lots of oohhing from the girls. I ran up the stairs and looked out of my window at them, leaving._

Summer's POV

I watched as Liam ran up the stairs. Mike came out of the office. "bed time Harry," he mumbled. Harry slid off my back and tugged me upstairs behind him to his room. I followed him and walked into a giraffe room. There were giraffe's everywhere. It was the first time I had seen into Harry's room. He got his pyjamas out and asked me to help him put them on. I helped him get dressed and mike came in to read him a story. I said goodnight to him and walked out and up to my room. I looked around and found a hair extension in a corner. I looked at it and frowned . I threw it back and shrugged.

"oh well," I muttered.

**A/N: Hope you liked this one. I noticed Tracy always leans on the counter in the kitchen so I made her do it in this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think the relationship between Summer and Liam should be. Friends or otherwise? Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

Gina was banging on Summer's door. "Summer wake up, you have school," she cried. Gina pushed open the door and saw Summer still laying in bed. Summer rolled and fell out, before standing up and running downstairs. "You'll be late," Gina continued. Summer ignored her and ran into the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and was sick.

Mike heard Summer being sick and went into the bathroom. "Summer, I think you should stay off school," he told her as another wave of sickness hit her. She nodded weakly. "Tracy will stay with you." He left and went to find Tracy. "Tracy," he said when he had found her, "can you stay here today and look after Summer? She is sick. Me and Gina will take the kids to school on foot, go and collect the minibus and do the shopping. We should be back in time to pick the kids up from school." Tracy nodded.

"Sure thing," she replied.

_Elektra's POV_

_Summer was being sick this morning. We waited five minutes for her and she never even turned up. When I get my hands on her she will wish she hadn't been ill. I groaned when Mike came out. "Come on kids," he said, "We will have to walk to school. We also need to be quick because we are running late." I moaned._

_"If she wasn't sick we would have left on time," I shrieked. I knew it wasn't her fault. She couldn't help being ill but I wasn't feeling too well either. I had a headache and felt really hot. Liam marched up to me._

_"Leave her alone. It's not her fault," he shouted at me. Mike stepped in between me and him. I was annoyed at Liam for sticking up for her, but then it clicked. _

_"Oh, you like her," I said realisation dawning on me. He looked at me with murderous eyes._

_"I don't like her," he said. "And besides I have a girlfriend."_

_Liam's POV_

_'I do like her, I love her, but I'm not going to tell Elektra that. And the lie was only a lie. It wouldn't hurt her would it.' I thought. I stared at my feet and thought of her silky brown hair and her blue eyes. I shook myself out of it and followed Frank to school._

_"You don't have a girlfriend, Liam," Frank told me. I looked at him._

_"I know that and you know that but Elektra doesn't," I replied._

___Summer lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. Tracy came in. "Hey do you want anything? A drink?" she asked. Summer nodded._

_"__please," she said hoarsely. "Tracy, are these anyone's hair extensions?" Summer asked holding up the coloured hair extensions that she had found. Tracy looked at them._

_"__Yes, they are Gina's. Tee took them when Elektra had a club called seta here. Must never have returned them," Tracy said picking up the hair extensions and taking them downstairs with her to get Summer a glass of water. _


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

Liam was sitting in art being giving his new art project. "Your task is to draw, paint or make a picture of someone or something that you love. The most important thing in your life," the art teacher said. Liam looked at the piece of paper in front of him. He thought hard. 'What is the most important thing to me?' he thought. He saw faces in front of him and smiled. He knew what he was going to draw.

_An hour later_

Liam looked at the faces in front of him. Around the outside of the paper where other faces, of the kids. There was Elektra, Sapphire, Toby, Johnny, Frank, Tee, Carmen, Lily, Gus and Harry. In the centre of the page was another face. This one was of Summer. He was pleased with it. He thought he had captured her really well as well as the others. He still needed to paint it but it was a good start. His art teacher came over.

"That's really good Liam. I assume that's the people at the care home you've drawn," he said. Liam nodded and put it into his work folder before leaving the room.

He left the school and stood in the playground with Johnny, Toby, Frank, Carmen and Lily waiting for Mike to pick them up. "you coming back tonight then, Lily?" he asked jokingly. He looked at him with disdain.

"Well, obviously or I wouldn't be here with you lot," she replied elbowing him in the ribs. Mike and Gina pulled up and everyone climbed in.

"Summer still in bed?" Liam asked concerned. Mike nodded.

"I think so. She's back at the home even if she isn't in her bed," he replied and drove off.

Summer got out the shower. She was feeling a bit better. She had eaten some toast for lunch and she had held it down. She rubbed her hair dry and pulled on a skirt and t-shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had a paler face than normal and deep shadows under her eyes. Her eyes were darker than normal. She looked out her attic window and saw the minibus pull up. She climbed down all the stairs. Tracy was walking out the office. "Tracy, the others are back," she cried.

Tracy looked at her. "You might want to move from where you are standing then," she told her. Summer just looked at her as the door burst open and eleven children stormed in and crowded round her.

"I think you were right," she replied. She followed everyone into the kitchen. She jumped up onto the worktop and looked at everyone exchanging information about their day. Carmen went up to Mike.

"Mike, can you take me to my dance tonight? It's at 6:30pm." Carmen asked. She smiled at Summer and winked.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

Carmen was sat outside the dance school with Summer. Summer had begged to be let out because she'd been in all day and had a headache. Carmen looked at her feet nervously. Summer grabbed her hand. "You'll be fine," Summer stated. Carmen smiled at her, weakly. The teacher called all the students in.

"Do you want to come in and watch your sister?" she asked Summer, mistaking their friendliness for that of sisterly friendship. Summer nodded and stood up. She followed Carmen into the room.

_Back at the home_

Tee was squashed between Elektra, Liam and Harry on the sofa. They were watching some rubbish documentary about giraffes because Harry wanted to. He was sat engrossed. Liam looked at Tee and smiled. "So, what do you think of Summer?" he asked. Tee thought for a minute.

"She's nice. Friendly and I think she will fit in better than some people did in their first few weeks," she said pointedly at Elektra, who gave a grimace. Liam laughed.

"Too right. What about you Elektra?"

"Yeah, she's a good kid. I don't love her but she is at least trying hard to fit in," Elektra replied. "Is there any point in asking you Liam?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently pretending to interested in the giraffes on the TV. He knew what she was getting at but didn't want everyone to know.

"It's obvious Liam. You like her. A lot. More than other people. In fact I would go to the extent of saying that you..." Elektra started.

"...Love her," Tee finished. Liam stood up sharply and walked out of the room.

"I don't love her," he spit back but he knew he was lying to himself. Carmen, Summer and Mike came through the front door. Sapphire crept up behind him and saw him staring at Summer.

"You so do," she whispered in his ear. He nodded, finally admitting his feelings. Sapphire smiled and strolled down the corridor into the kitchen.

Summer was laughing at something Carmen was saying and noise, which sounded like bells, made Liam's heart pound. She waved at Carmen and went up to her attic room. Liam followed her quietly. She sat on her bed, pulled out her iPod and started listening to some music. Liam felt bad spying on her but was delighted to see her smile in his direction. Then it clicked, she knew he was there. He crept out from the shadows. "Did you want something Liam?" she asked looking out the attic window. She pulled her iPod out her ears and turned to face him. Liam stepped closer to her and kissed her.

_Liam's POV_

_I don't know what came over me. The sun reflecting on her brown hair had stunned me. When she turned to face me, I don't know. It just seemed right. I kissed her, softly, caring and... she kissed me back to my astonishment. I pulled her closer, she winced in pain a bit because of her broken rib but relaxed after a while. We pulled away after what seemed like a lifetime. Kissing Summer was different to kissing all the other girls I had been out with that I didn't really love. It was perfect. Just perfect. "Liam," Frank called through my bedroom door. "Are you ok?" he asked. I opened the door and let him in. I nodded._

"_I'm fine," I replied._

Summer's POV

Wow, what a shock. Liam kissed me. He was in my room and I had my back to him. When I turned around he just... kissed me. I was shocked at first but found myself returning his kiss. He was so gentle with me. Even when he pulled me into a hug and he brushed my rib, he was gentle and didn't hurt me. He's the first boy I have ever kissed and it just felt right. Sapphire and Elektra burst in. They stared at my dazed expression. "You kissed Liam?" Elektra asked. I looked at her. "Everyone knows, Liam told Frank and Frank told everyone else. Except Harry, we want you to explain to him and Mike, Gina and Tracy." Elektra sat on my bed and Sapphire sat on the chair. I nodded.

"Yeah I did, and it felt right," I told them.

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait. Had schoolwork. Hope you like the start of their relationship. Any ideas will be welcome, so reveiw and add ideas that i can use. Thanks to Sugar-n-spice98 for telling me they should be together, hope it was alright. Also thanks to livphysio**


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

**A/N: sorry for the long wait got my GCSE results back and had to spend my time redoing coursework because i only 'got and A when i should of got an A*' (quote from my dad) thanks frot he reveiws, hope you enjoy.**

Summer woke up the next morning and sat up. She thought back to last night. Sapphire and Elektra had teased her horribly about kissing Liam but she had liked it. She stood up, put her uniform on and tied her hair back. As she went down the stairs, Liam came out his room. She stopped and waited for him. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek before dragging her downstairs. They let go of each other's hands before entering the kitchen. Sapphire, Elektra and Frank looked at the two and smiled to themselves. Carmen and Tee giggled. Gus stared at them and opened his mouth to ask a question but Johnny put a hand over his mouth. Toby and Harry didn't even look up. Gina handed both of them a plate of toast and they sat down next to each other. With one hand under the table, Summer intertwined her fingers into Liam's. The two ate the toast in silence. Harry suddenly gasped and ducked under the table to pick up Jeff who had fallen off the table. Unbeknown to the others Harry saw Summer and Liam's hands connected and when he came up he walked over to Tracy who picked him up.

"Look under the table Tracy, Summer and Liam are holding hands," he whispered in her ear. She looked over at the others. She knocked a piece of toast of the table and bent down to pick it up and saw what Harry was saying. Her eyes widened.

As breakfast finished, Tracy took Mike and Gina into the office and told them what she had seen that morning. Mike looked stunned. "They wouldn't," he said quietly. He saw Summer out the door and called her in. "Summer, are you and Liam, urm... going out? You know boyfriend and girlfriend." He asked. She nodded and he sat heavily in his chair. "Right, Liam get in here," he shouted. Liam strolled in casually.

"Alright," he said.

"No. You two need to know something." The two kids looked at each other. "When a boy and a girl... urm... sleep together," Mike started. Summer covered her ears.

"I don't need to hear this," she stated. "Mum, beat you to it when I was about 12 and I doubt it's changed much in three years," she commented cutting him short. "And, as a rule in care homes, boys aren't allowed in girl's rooms at night so we can't, you know... do the birds and the bees thing," she finished lamely. Liam cringed next to her.

"And Mike, you sat me, Frank, Sapph and Elektra down three months ago and gave us this talk. When Sapph had a boyfriend. Look we aren't gonna... do the birds and the bees thing... and around the little ones we won't even kiss. Just hug and hold hands. Plus Harry has seen Sapphire kissing her boyfriend before so I doubt us two kissing will upset him that much but to be sure, there will be no kissing unless we are alone in one of our rooms or after Harry and Gus have gone to bed," Liam explained. "Is that alright?" he asked.

Mike stared open mouthed at Summer and Liam, Tracy was trying not to laugh behind them and Gina was standing with her arms folded. "Look, it's not the best situation to be in. She's a year older than you Liam and will be leaving soon. But..." he looked thoughtfully for a moment. "If you two are sure this is what you want I accept the conditions. No kissing in front of everyone until after 9pm when Harry, Gus and Tee are in bed. You may kiss in your rooms but make sure the door's are left unlocked. Hugging and holding hands is allowed, but definitely no... birds and bees please." Tracy smiled and put a hand on each child's shoulder. Gina sighed and turned back to her desk and sorted out some paperwork. "Now come on, we have to get to school." He told them picking up the minibus keys. "oh, and Summer you have a check up at the hospital at 5pm tonight that Tracy will take you too, and no," he muttered as he turned back around to look at Liam and Summer, "You can't go Liam."


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

**A/N: the next few chapters are just filler chapters focusing on some of the others, with little interaction from Summer and Liam. There will be more in depth about the rest soon but these will give hints as to what will happen in the future and what will be focused on later. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review and any suggestions on how to expand on these ideas will be grateful and any suggestions on Summer and Liam will all help as I have a bit of writer's block at the moment.**

Sapphire and Elektra were standing in the school playground opposite each other with their 'gangs'. Summer was on the phone at the back of the playground, roughly in the middle of the two groups. Elektra shrugged at her friend and turned towards Sapphire. The group started advancing and stopped in the middle of the playground directly in front of Summer, who looked up at Elektra and could see what was going to happen. Sapphire's friend tapped Sapph on the arm and pointed at Elektra, Trinny, and Mel in the middle of the playground. Sapphire turned around and walked towards them. Amy and James followed. They met in the middle.

"We've been hearing rumours about you Sapphire Fox," cried Trinny. "That you've been blaming Elektra for getting the two of you grounded, when you did it and she got grounded because of it."

Sapphire rolled her eyes as James said "I suppose Elektra didn't tell you that she dared Sapphire to dye Gina's clothes blue and even brought the dye for Sapphire to use. I thought not. So Elektra got Sapphire in trouble not the other way round." Mel stepped closer to James and glared at him.

"Don't you accuse Elektra, you don't know what happened," Mel snarled in his face.

Amy moved closer to Trinny and retorted, "And you don't know what happens in their care home either. Ask Summer, she lives there and knows what happens" Sapphire and Elektra just stood opposite each other, glaring. Trinny, who was a violent tempered person, pounced on Amy and the two girls fell to the floor. They rolled around beating each other up. James attacked Mel and they started fighting.

Summer stood up and started moving closer to stop Sapphire and Elektra from fighting. As the two pairs broke apart, Amy and James seemed to come of worse at which Sapphire got annoyed and jumped on Elektra. Summer ran forward and as the two girls broke away for breath, Summer jumped in between them put her arms up to stop them and stood her ground. Elektra not realising that Summer was there swung her fist towards Sapphire and punched Summer on her broken rib. Summer doubled up in pain and Elektra realising what she had done, crouched next to her and lifted the right side of her school shirt up to look at her rib. Elektra could hear her friends taunting her for helping Summer but she didn't care. Summer had only ever been nice to her and she had been trying to stop the two girls getting into more trouble. Sapphire crouched down next to Elektra and saw the big, swelling bruise appearing around her already broken rib. However the rib was even more broken than before.

The Headteacher came towards the three girls and checked Summer over. Summer said she was fine but Elektra still felt guilty about breaking her rib more. Sapphire and Elektra were taken to the office and Mike was called and informed about what had happened between them and about Summer's condition.


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

Harry was crouched in the shrubbery with Jeff. He was pretending that they were in the jungle and were going to see the giraffes. Sophie appeared at his shoulder. "Hey, Harry, what you doing?" his best friend asked.

"Going into the jungle with Jeff to see some giraffes. Do you want to come Sophie?" Harry explained. The young girl nodded and crawled along the floor with Harry. They pretended they were in the jungle.

_Sophie and Harry were sitting on Jeff's back and he was carrying them through the deep, musty, green jungle. They could hear cockatoo's (birds), tweeting in the trees and elephants trumpeting. They broke free of the vines and appeared at a watering hole. They were surrounded by elephants bathing, rhinoceros' fighting, lion's sleeping, tigers eating and turtles swimming. "Be careful of the rhinoceros' and hippos they are very dangerous, you two," Jeff told the children on his back. Harry and Sophie agreed to be careful. They walked past the watering hole back into the dark green jungle. Jeff suddenly got a burst of speed on and they appeared in a dark area with lots of other giraffes. Jeff greeted the giraffes by name. They were his family. Harry and Sophie slid of his back and looked at the magnificent creatures. They were all really friendly._

The school bell rung and Sophie and Harry didn't hear it. Tee walked over to them and shook them gently. They looked up at her. "School," she told them. They jumped up and ran into the building. Tee shook her head and followed them.

* * *

At lunch Tee was sat in the music auditorium with Gus. Gus was practising the piano. Tee was eating her ham sandwich on one of the steps up to the back. Her friends came in nosily, she shushed them and told them to sit. "Gus is practising," she whispered. Her friends nodded.

"But we need to use this place to film our dance," Ben muttered. Tee nodded.

"He will be finished in a minute," she replied. Gus stood up as she said that, bowed towards Tee, who clapped and left the room. Tee stood up.

"let's do this," she cried. Ben and Lucy set up the camera, music and lights while Tee, Holly, Jessica, Daniel, Jamie and Jack got changed into their dance clothes for their video. The six dancers came back and they were ready to film. Lucy pressed play on the iPod and the song played (**A/N: can be any song you think would be suitable I imagine it as eyes wide shut by JLS after their performance on comic relief or Gold forever by the Wanted). **Tee spun on the spot to face the camera, followed by Holly and Jess, then Dan, Jamie and Jack. They started street dancing. Jamie and Jess did a pretzel while Holly and Dan, and Tee and Jack did some complicated lifts which involved Tee and Holly being flung in the air. When the song finished, they were all out of breath and they watched the video back. "Perfect," Tee commented. She copied the video to a computer and emailed to herself so she could put it on DVD at the home. Gus came in just after.

"What are you still doing here," he shouted looking at his watch. "It's 1:11, it's my practise time. Get out!" Tee and the rest hurried out.


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

It was lunchtime and Johnny was playing football with Frank in the playground. Liam was... somewhere. They didn't actually know. Toby was reading a comic opposite the boys. It was seven-a-side football and Frank's team where 2-0 up. Johnny got the ball off Frank and tripped over his shoe lace, landing on the edge of the ball, which was sent hurtling through the sky towards Toby. "Toby, look out," Johnny shouted. Toby looked up in the sky when the football collided with his face. Frank and Liam hurried over. "I'm so sorry," Johnny told Toby. Toby's nose was bleeding quite badly and his eye was closing and going puffy.

"I'll go get someone," Frank said and walked over to the teacher in the playground. He started gesturing wildly and when the teacher saw the state of Toby she ran over to him.

"Toby, are you alright?" she asked. He shook his head. Johnny helped him stand up and helped to take him to the nurse. As Toby was being sorted out, Johnny sat nervously on the chair outside the medical room with Frank.

"What if I've done him serious injury? I could have really hurt him," Johnny muttered nervously.

Frank put a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "He'll be ok Johnny, don't worry," Frank replied as Toby walked out with a patch on his eye.

"Nothing broken," Toby said, "I just have to keep this patch on until tonight when Mike can take a look at it. Don't say anything." He held a hand up to Johnny who had been about to speak. "It was an accident I know."


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

**A/N: last filler chapter then maybe I will have some more ideas. Please review and give suggestions. I need all the help I can get.**

Carmen and Lily had been sitting on the bench when the football had hit Toby. They saw it happen and thought they should go help. They decided not to when the teacher went over. Carmen was plaiting Lily's hair. "Carmen, do you want to come over for dinner on Sunday? Cam said it was alright and Tracy isn't cooking," Lily asked with a smile. Carmen grinned at her friend.

"I'd be delighted too, I'll be able to get away from Tracy's cooking as Sunday she's cooking at Elm Tree. I'll have to ask Mike though." Carmen replied.

"Cam already asked, he said you could, that's why I asked. Because I knew you could come." Lily answered. They watched as Toby, Johnny and Frank came out the school. They stood up and walked over to them. "Gives you a chance to show off these dance moves you can't stop going on about." Carmen giggled.

"You alright Toby?" Carmen asked as they got near enough for him to hear. He nodded.

"Yeah, it was just a little misunderstanding,"


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteen

It was 2:27, according to the clock on the wall. Summer was still in the nurses office having her ribs checked over. Summer sat up when told. "There is some more damage to them, they've been broken in another spot but we will inform the hospital before you go this afternoon. What time are you leaving?" the nurse asked Summer.

"2:45," Summer replied gently rubbing her side. The nurse nodded and told her to return to lessons while she phoned the hospital. Summer slid off the bench and strolled down the corridors, wincing with every right step she took. She finally arrived at her maths class. She was surprised to see Sapphire and Elektra waiting outside the maths room. She walked up to them.

"We are so sorry," Sapphire started.

"It was an accident and I didn't mean to break your rib. Also I'm sort of glad you stopped us because otherwise we would be in even more trouble with Mike for fighting," Elektra continued. Summer smiled.

"It's fine don't worry. I should of known better than to stand in between you two. By the way, what was it all about?" Summer asked. The two started explaining that Sapphire had dyed Gina's top blue because Elektra had dared her and Mike had grounded them from going out except for school and their friends were annoyed thinking it was the other's fault. Summer shook her head. "that's just silly," she said. The others nodded and Summer looked at her watch. "I've got to go now. See you," she said hugging the girls. She limped to reception. Tracy was waiting.

She smiled at her. "You alright?" she asked. Summer nodded and climbed in the car.

Liam was in the minibus with everyone else on the way home from school. Everyone was explaining what had happened to them at school. "So by accident, without realising she was there, I punched her in her already broken rib and it has broken in a different place. I didn't mean it." Elektra explained. Liam sat up sharply.

"What!" he shouted. "You've broken her rib. You idiot!" he sat further down in his seat and thought about Summer and her rib.

Summer was sitting on the bed in the hospital. Tracy was standing behind her shoulder. The doctor was holding up an x-ray of her ribs. "Well," he started, "the original rib crack has healed, see here." He pointed to a point on her rib. "However, the recent accident caused by your friend has cause that rib to be broken further around, over here and the rib two below it to be broken. This means that it will cause you pain when you walk but as with the other one there's not much we can do about it. We will give you a crutch this time to help you and support you so you don't ruin the healing process because it will take longer this time." Summer nodded and excepted the crutch. She put it on her right arm and pushed it onto the floor as she slid of the bed. It gave her more support than she had earlier. She walked forwards a couple of time and realised it didn't hurt her when she stepped with the right foot now. She smiled and thanked the doctor. Tracy led her out of the hospital and helped her into the car.

"No PE for you, for a while," she murmured. She nodded. "But you can still go to your performing arts school just don't dance."


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty

Summer arrived back at Elm Tree at 6pm. She got out the car and walked up to the door. She opened it and walked in. Gina came out he office and looked at Summer on her crutch. "You poor girl," she sighed before helping her down the stairs to the kitchen. Summer limped forward on her crutch. The others could hear her coming as the rubber on the bottom of the metal crutch made contact with the hard floor. Summer appeared in the doorway. Everyone looked up. They saw the crutch and glared at Elektra.

"Don't take it on her. She didn't mean it and I'm fine honestly. It just aches a bit," Summer said lying through her teeth. Liam didn't look convinced. "I'm fine Liam." Summer said when she saw his face. She actually meant that. At last he look convinced.

Summer moved forwards to the table, sat down and started eating her tea, which the others had already finished. Liam leaned in closer to her. She smiled at him and put her hand on his leg. When she finished her pizza, Liam helped her up and up the stairs into the lounge. They sat next to each other on the sofa while Harry said goodnight to everyone and followed Tracy up to bed. Tee was playing pool with Carmen and Gus was practising. Liam wrapped his arms around Summer and Summer returned the hug. Lily walked in.

"Oooh," she called. Summer just gave her a look that told her to be quiet. Lily laughed and sat on the chair beside Carmen. Mike walked in. He saw the way Summer and Liam where wrapped around each other. He rolled his eyes and looked at the clock.

"Bed Tee," Mike cried. She groaned.

"Do I have to?" she asked. Mike nodded and Tee put down the cue and trailed out the room and up the stairs. Summer looked up at the clock. It was 8:47pm. They had 13 minutes before they could kiss. She leaned her head on Liam's chest. Carmen shared a look with Lily and the two smiled. Sapphire walked in with Elektra. They both saw Summer and Liam and walked quickly backwards out the room. Tracy came in. She smiled when she saw the two on the sofa.

"I'm off now, I'll see you tomorrow. Come on Lily, time to go," she told everyone.

"Bye Tracy," Summer replied, waving. Lily stood up and followed Tracy out. Carmen waved.


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty one

Once Tee was in bed and the clock struck nine, Liam leaned in closer to Summer and kissed her lips. She kissed him back. Sapphire walked in to get to the computer and saw the two mid-kiss and said "Uhh, do you two mind?" Summer pulled away and shook her head.

"hey, if you don't like it then go away," Liam retorted. Carmen sat on the end of the chair. She looked happy. Mike walked in and rolled his eyes.

"Great," he cried. "Summer where did you put the guitar?" Summer stood up and got it out of the kitchen.

"there. Have fun Elektra," she told the girl smiling. Elektra winked.

"you too, Summer," she replied. Summer shrugged and snuggled back up to Liam and they resumed their kissing. Carmen walked out the room claiming she was feeling ill. When they next broke apart it was because Liam was feeling ill. He ran out and into the boy's bathroom. Summer sat back and wondered what was happening. When Sapphire, Toby, Johnny and Frank claimed they were ill. Summer went into the kitchen to look at what they had all been given for dinner. She couldn't see anything but knew something must be wrong with it when Tee, Harry and Gus were all sick. Summer found a magnifying glass and looked closer at the food. Unbeknown to everyone there was a fine layer of mould on the top of the food which everyone had eaten. Gina and Mike also felt sick. Summer felt fine and went to her room. She wondered why she was any different to the others.

Then it clicked. At Burnywood most of the food had been mouldy and you just got used to it and immune to the bacteria.

When Liam came in to tell her goodnight he was ghostly pale and she could see he wasn't alright. This was confirmed when he threw up into the bucket he was carrying. Summer tried to sleep but couldn't. She knew that she had to do something to help. She got out of bed and went downstairs. She made twelve glasses of water and found the same tablets she had been given the first time she'd been ill from mould. She put twelve on a tray and took them up to everyone. She went to Mike first. He was awake but looked slightly delirious, his eyes too bright, his skin pale. He looked up at her when she came in.

"Summer," he croaked. She handed him a tablet and a glass of water.

"Drink and take, you'll feel better," she replied. She went round the rest of the house doing the same for each person.

The clock struck one in the morning. Summer was sitting at the kitchen table when mike came down. "Summer. Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"Just tired. Been up all night making sure you are all alright. Harry was sick again and Tee had a headache but since I gave them the tablets they've been better. Less sick and headachy anyway. You feeling better?" she replied sleepily. He nodded.

"Yeah. But how come you didn't get ill?" Mike asked. "I mean you ate the same food as us."

"Yeah I know. But what you didn't know is that there was a fine layer of mould on the soup and you ate it and got ill. At Burnywood," Summer started to explain, self consciously putting a hand up to her eye, "all the food was mouldy and you ended up being immune to it. The tablets I gave you were the same ones I was given the first night I was in care and I was sick because of mould." Mike looked shocked.

"that's horrible," he muttered under his breath. She nodded. "Well, go to bed and I'll take it from here. You might be the only one going to school tomorrow though." She smiled and dragged her feet up the stairs to her attic bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty two

Summer rolled out of bed at 7am the next morning. She was running late. She got in the shower, put her clothes on and went down for breakfast. Mike was asleep at the table. She sighed, got out some rice crispies, poured herself a bowl, added milk and sugar, got some apple juice and sat at the table opposite him. As she started eating he jolted awake. "Morning," she said quietly. Her throat was sore from talking to everyone last night. He nodded.

"Are you going to school?" he asked. Summer nodded. "What about the rest?"

"They are still asleep," Summer replied. "I wouldn't send them to school and Tracy rung to say she can't make it in today." Mike groaned.

"Alright, thanks Summer," Mike moaned. Summer smiled and finished eating her breakfast. She went back upstairs to the bathroom and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were BOTH ringed with purple, not just the right one, from lack of sleep. She got some bruise cream out and put it on her bruised right eye. She looked slightly better but she was still pale from lack of sleep. Summer left the bathroom and went and checked on everyone. Tee was up but was laying in bed.

"Do we have to go to school?" she asked. Summer shook her head and went back downstairs. She found Mike in the office.

"Tee is up but doesn't want to go to school," Summer told him. Mike looked up.

"That's fine. You get to school." Summer nodded and left the house. She walked to school and as soon as she got there Sapphire and Elektra's friends came over to her. As the opened their mouths to speak Summer started explaining. "They are both ill, now leave me alone." Summer said irritably. She leaned heavily on her crutch as she made her way over to her friends. Chloe put a hand on her arm.

"You alright?" she asked.

Summer snapped. "What does it look like? Of course I'm not alright. I've got a worse broken rib, I've been up half the night because everyone except me was ill and now I come to school, get attacked by THEM and have you ask me ridiculous questions. So NO. I'm not ok. Now leave me alone," Summer screamed. Her friends looked shocked but left her alone. Summer sat down and began to cry. "Why does everything happen to me?" she asked herself. In response a voice in her head spoke to her.

'Sis, get a grip. They are your friends they are only looking out for you. And we're all so proud of you helping to look after everyone. Just calm down and apologise. They will always be there for you, same as I always am, even if mum can't be bothered to help you,' the voice of her sister Ophelia said. Summer smiled and sat up. She brushed the tears away and stood up. She limped over to her friends.

"Sorry. I've just had a bad night. I shouldn't have taken it out on you," Summer apologised. He friends accepted the apology and everyone went into the school.


	23. Chapter 23

Twenty three

Summer ran/limped all the way back to elm tree from school that evening. She wanted to see if everyone was better. She pulled her key out from her bag and opened the door. Liam rushed up to her and gave her a big hug. She smiled and hugged him back. "You look better," she said. He nodded.

"I am better so are the others although Carmen, Johnny and harry are still ill in bed but they are better than they were," he replied dragging her through the house to the kitchen. Mike was sitting around the table drinking a cup of tea with the others all snacking on toast. Liam got out the squash and did Summer a drink.

Summer took the drink and drank gratefully. She was thirsty from running all the way from school. Sapphire shuffled up so that Summer could sit next to her. "So you all feeling better?" Summer asked. Everyone nodded.

"Thanks for looking after us last night," Elektra commented absentmindedly. Everyone stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"That's alright. I'm just glad you're feeling better. Oh and your friends were concerned about you Elektra, you too Sapph. They asked me where you were," Summer mumbled. Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"I'll go phone them," she sighed. Sapphire got up and left the room. Tee came up behind Summer.

"How did you know what to do? Last night. You looked like you were an expert," Tee asked. Summer looked at her.

"I had to do a fair share of looking after my younger siblings before I got in care. Mum got drunk and went out late leaving me in the house with them alone most of the time. I had to learn when they kept hurting themselves or got ill. Mum couldn't be bothered with us if we were ill. Then at Burnywood being one of the older ones I looked out for the little ones when the older ones bullied them and tried to protect them. That resulted in more than a few injuries, not just to me," Summer explained. She thought about the young ones at Burnywood. Some of them didn't deserve to still be there when she had a nice place to stay now. Even she'd done her fair share of bad things but the little ones hadn't ever been bad.

Mike stood up. He looked round. "If you lot can keep the toast down we will have pizza for tea," he suggested drawing the attention away from Summer. Liam wrapped an arm around Summer's shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty four

There was a knock at Summer's door. Liam popped his head around her door. "hey," summer murmured. Liam came over and sat on her bed.

"Summer can we walk to school today. I want to talk to you," Liam asked quietly. Summer nodded.

"Sure thing. When will we need to get up?" Summer replied. Liam looked at his shoe. Summer rolled her eyes. "I assume that means now." She rolled out of bed and pulled her uniform on. Liam and Summer went downstairs. Mike and Gina were in the kitchen but no-one else was up. Summer got the cereal and poured herself a bowl while Liam put some bread in the toaster. Mike and Gina sat watching the two teens suspiciously.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Summer asked the two adults, indicating the kettle that Liam had started boiling. They both shook their heads.

"Alright," Gina said suddenly, "What do you two want?" Summer looked at her, hurt.

"Nothing. We're just going to walk to school this morning and we need to get up now," Summer explained. Mike raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Summer picked up her cereal and took it to the table along with two glasses of apple juice. Liam joined her with a cup of tea and toast. She handed him one of the juices. The two ate quickly in silence while Mike and Gina just watched them.

"Will you stop watching us?" Liam snapped. "It's distracting." He complained. Summer stood up and took her bowl to the sink. She grabbed her school bag and stood in the hallway waiting for Liam. He sauntered out the kitchen. Liam grabbed Summer's hand and they left the house together.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I have been acting recently and haven't had much time to write. The next chapter will be a lot longer**


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty five

Summer was walking slowly, hand in hand with Liam through a park she didn't know was there. Everything was calm and peaceful and it seemed like time had stopped. Liam stopped suddenly and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. Summer kissed him back until there was a cough somewhere behind them. They broke apart and Summer spun round on the spot to see who it was. Tracy was standing there watching them. "Aren't you two supposed to be going to school not standing in a park kissing?" she asked. Summer looked down at her feet in way of answer. Tracy rolled her eyes. "You'd better hurry or you'll be late for school." Liam smiled at Tracy, grabbed Summer's wrist and started running. Summer half ran, half limped after him. It only took them a few minutes to get to Liam's school and before he went in he stroked her brown hair and gazed into her blue eyes. Summer smiled and kissed him before turning on her heel and walking off to her school.

"I love you. I'll see you after school. Will you meet me here please? I have something to show you," he called after her. Summer turned her head as she walked and nodded.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken a long time to update. I've had exams recently and just haven't had the time. Also I know I said it would be longer and it isn't but I'm having a bit of writer's block at the moment so I will try and think of some ideas and find some more time. If you have any suggestions on what could happen next, please tell me.**


	26. Chapter 26

Twenty six

Liam was waiting outside his school for Summer. She was a bit late. Mike had been and gone already. Just when Liam was about to give up hope Summer appeared at the bottom of the road. "Sorry," she exclaimed. "It's a long way on foot especially when one leg is broken." Liam shook his head.

"It doesn't matter you're here now and that's what counts," he replied softly pushing a brown lock of hair behind her ear. He led her to a bench nearby and sat down. Summer sat down next to him. He pulled out a piece of paper from his bag and unrolled it. Summer stared at it. She kept staring.

"That's me," she breathed softly pointing to the figure in the middle of the page, "and that's the rest of the kids." She continued pointing at the edges. Liam nodded. He handed her his art brief and Summer's eyes welled up with tears when she read the words, 'Draw the things that mean the most to you.' Summer cried. "You really mean that don't you?" she said through her tears. Liam nodded again.

"I don't think I could live without you anymore. You're amazing, stunning and brave. What more could I want?" Liam asked.

Summer shrugged. "Someone who wasn't crippled by a broken leg and rib. You deserve better than me Liam," Summer told him.

He shook his head. "No I don't. You're the one for me." Summer threw her arms around him. Liam carefully hugged her back. He kissed the side of her neck. "Come on," he murmured, "Let's get back before Mike or Tracy come looking for us."

Summer stood and reached for his hand. Liam clasped her hand with his and they started walking back home.

Mike stood towering over the pair when they got back. "Where have you been?" he shouted. "I mean I know you were at school but couldn't you have been back a bit earlier?" Summer indicated her broken leg.

"Believe me, I tried walking quicker but I have a broken leg Mike," Summer replied. Mike shook his head.

"So why didn't you phone and let me know you'd be late for dinner?" he asked calmer.

Liam looked at his feet. "Sorry Mike," he mumbled.

"Sorry Mike," Summer replied.

"Go and get some dinner, the pair of you. In the future let me know." Summer nodded and followed Liam down into the kitchen.


	27. Chapter 27

Twenty-seven

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait I have had lots going on which I will explain at the end of the final chapter. This is it though. The penultimate chapter. Enjoy! please review too.**

Mike called her into the office. He handed her a letter. She opened it cautiously and started to read. She stared in shock. She smiled happily and Mike beamed back. She ran out and over to Liam. "I need to speak to you, tonight."

Summer was sat in her bedroom when Liam came in. "I love you," he whispered as he sat on the bottom of her bed. She nodded.

"I know you do. Don't you think it's a bit awkward though? Everyone watching us," Summer replied. He shrugged.

"Yes but you get used to it," Liam replied. Summer turned to face him.

"Look Liam, I love you. I really do. But... I have some news for you," Summer told him. She held the letter up, "I've been accepted at an acting boarding school. It's a great opportunity for me but it means I'm only going to be around on weekends and holidays. And that's not fair on you. I know I'll never find anyone like you, kind, sensitive, slightly loud and definitely cheeky and business minded, but you could find loads of people like me. I'm nothing special." Liam looked at the acceptance letter in Summer's hand.

"I don't care. You are everything to me. You going to drama school is going to change that. You'll still be around. And I'll still love you," Liam told him tears glistening in his eyes. He leant in to hug her but stopped looked at her ribs and awkwardly hugged her avoiding her injured ribs. He kissed her neck softly. "If I can cope with the distance, I'm sure you can." Summer nodded and kissed him back.

"Come on then. I've got to tell everyone that I'm going," Summer told him. He helped her up so she was leaning against him as he handed her crutch to her. She smiled and leaned against it and hopped down the attic stairs. They walked into the living room. Mike, Gina and Tracy had gathered everyone there and they were all looking expectant.

"Hey. I have some news," Summer said looking at everyone's faces. "I've been accepted into a drama school I applied to before I came here. So I'm off to live there in three weeks. I'll be back for weekends and holidays, but not evenings. I'm sorry. I'm going to miss you all so much," Summer said crying. Everyone looked at her before jumping up and hugging her gently.

"We'll miss you too," they called out. She smiled weakly.

"But I'll still get to see all of you and it doesn't change anything. I still love you all," Summer explained. "This is just a good move for me. But you'll always be my best friends." Elektra came over to Summer for the first time.

She looked at Summer hard. "I've never cried before, but you... you've succeeded in making me cry and actually be concerned about others. I'm not going to forget you and when you are back on weekends I'll still be here for you to fight with," Elektra said tears streaming down her face. Summer hugged her.

"I don't want to fight you and I don't want to hear that you and Sapph have been fighting either. I'll be texting you all and phoning every night so prove to me I've had an effect on you," Summer told her close friend before turning to Sapphire. "That includes you." Sapph shrugged and smiled.

"I won't."


	28. Chapter 28

Twenty eight – **epilogue**.

Ten weeks later

Summer pushed open the door and dropped her bag on the floor. "I'm back!" she called and watched as everyone charged wither down the corridor or down the stairs to see her. It was the Christmas holidays and Summer was back for four weeks as she got a longer holiday than the others so that she could appear in the local pantomime for three of those weeks as part of her coursework. She saw everyone's faces all shouting questions. She held her hands up. "Shut up. I'll answer them all at least let me put my stuff in my room." Everyone laughed and moved out her way. Her led and ribs had all healed. Her hair was freshly dyed blonde. After dumping her stuff in her room she went into the kitchen and sat with what she considered her family and best friends all rolled into one. Harry sat on her knee and she started answering the questions.

"Yes I'm back for four whole weeks but that doesn't mean you will see much of me, even if I do live here. I play Tinkerbelle in the pantomime and yes I get to fly. No, I didn't forget you lot. I only saw you last weekend when I was back and since then I've managed to get these," Summer started to say holding up 14 tickets to Peter Pan. Everyone smiled. "Perk of being one of the main characters. I wasn't going to let you miss out on seeing me was I?" Everyone laughed. "And before the rest of you ask, yes I've enjoyed my week and I'm glad to be back with my family." Summer smiled at everyone. Liam and Elektra both jumped on her and Harry at that point.

"It's great to have you back," they laughed together as Harry and Summer attempted to push them off. Everyone joined in the hug. Summer was glad to be back.

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient with me. I finally finished this one. I got writer's block and then I actually did get accepted into drama school and have been working on a pantomime where I did play Tinkerbelle so haven't had much time to write. Please review and answer me this question:**

**Do you want me to do a sequel? **


End file.
